Knights in Multi-Coloured Armor
by princessg101
Summary: Kira has an assignment for her creative writing class, to make her own fairy tale. What will she write about? Who's going to read it?


Knights in Multi-Coloured Armour

**A/N: Hey guys, been meaning to do this for a while. Just a oneshot for fun. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Kira was in her Creative Writing class, the only class she didn't have with Connor and Ethan. She had taken it to help improve her song writing plus she had always enjoyed writing in general. Her teacher, Ms. Brown, called for attention.

"Alright everyone, before you go off for the weekend I have an assignment for you. In keeping with our fantasy theme, I want you all to come up with your very own fairy tale. It can be anything as long as it's fantastical. I don't want novels so I think you should be able to get this in by Monday and to make things interesting there will be a prize to the writer of the best one."

"What kind of prize?" Kira raised her hand.

"Oh you'll see," her teacher responded mysteriously. "Have fun."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Kira, whatcha doing?" Connor asked through a mouthful of fries. They were at the Cyberspace, Ethan was playing a game, Connor was eating although scarfing might be a better word, and Kira sat trying to come with ideas for her story.

"Bro, ever heard of swallowing first?" Ethan grimaced.

"Sorry," Connor gulped, "what are you working on Kira?"

"Assignment for my Creative Writing class," Kira tossed her pen down wearily, "we're supposed to write a fairy-tale."

"Stumped?" Ethan ventured.

"Completely," Kira confirmed.

"I'm sure you'll come with something, you're good at this stuff." Ethan smiled reassuringly.

"Hey why not write about us?" Connor suggested.

"What?"

Connor bent forward and whispered, "I'm mean _us, _us. We've had tons of adventures, take your pick."

"I hate to admit, and you know I really do," Ethan deadpanned, "but he's got a point. We do crazy stuff all the time. Just rewrite one of our battles, they're almost like fairy-tales anyway."

Just then their communicators went off, "Well what do you know," Kira slammed her notebook shut, "seems like Mesagog is providing more inspiration."

Later that evening Kira sat in front of her notebook, tapping the page with her pen tip. To the guys' credit, it was a really good idea. But how do you rewrite your own life? She knew she couldn't write an actual battle they had had but that didn't mean she couldn't use some elements. Okay, first there needed to be a setting. Reefside…let's rename it Reefshire or was that too Lord of The Rings? Oh well. Slowly but surely her story formed, soon she was actually finished with it. "Not bad Ms. Ford," Kira congratulated herself although she swore never to let Connor and Ethan read it. She happily presented her piece to Ms. Brown on Monday, all in all very proud of herself.

_Once upon a time, there once was a small kingdom called Reefshire. It was a peaceful and magical place filled dragons and creatures of all kinds. Living in Reefshire was Princess Kiara, she was the fairest, most beautiful girl in all the kingdom and her parents, the king and queen, loved her dearly. They often called her 'sunshine' because of her love for the colour yellow. What they didn't know was that their daughter was very powerful; she had accidently come across a magical pendant that gave her powers unlike any other. Kiara vowed to protect the magic because there was someone else who wanted those powers. The evil wizard Mesagorus, a man cursed with an awful lizard's body desperately wanted the powers to take over the kingdom. To help him, he had two servants. One was Eel-sa, a woman that was covered in slime and scales and the other was her husband Zortrix, half-man, half-metal. They plotted to steal the powers by creating a monster that would destroy Reefshire and get the princess. Thankfully Kiara had her own team to help protect her and the land. For she was not the only one who found a magic pendant, three others did as well. The first two were Sir Connor the Red Knight and Sir Ethan the Blue Knight, both of Reefshire, they were knights in training who found their magic pendants at the same time Kiara did. They had been escorting her on walk through the woods when they stumbled upon them embedded in a rock. Not realising what the pendants were, they picked them up and were instantly given abilities they had never seen before. The third person was Sir Tommy the Black Knight. He had come from a land known as Angelwood to train the knights. He had experience with the power so at first he simply helped the Sir Connor and Sir Ethan and Princess Kiara get used them but then Mesagorus found another magical pendant and almost got the magic but Sir Tommy managed to get it from him, taking the power for his own. Princess Kiara was very taken with the Black Knight. He always had a kind word and a smile for her. He was very obliging when it came to helping her with the magic and was truly quite caring but she didn't have the courage to make any kind of advance. One day, it was the princess's birthday, her parents had thrown a lavish party for all the people in the land. She was greeting guests when she was approached by the three knights who she considered good friends, even the Black Knight. _

"_Happy Birthday your highness," Sir Connor bowed but he had forgotten he was holding a drink in his hand and spilt it all. _

_Kiara laughed, "Thank you Sir Connor."_

"_A very happy birthday Princess Kiara," Sir Ethan smiled widely. "Forgive me but I won't bow for fear I may ruin your lovely dress with my own drink."_

"_Thank you for thoughtfulness and well wishes Sir Ethan," Kiara said graciously. _

"_Milady," Sir Tommy smiled gently and produced yellow roses from behind his back. _

"_Oh how lovely," Kira took them and smelled their wonderful scent, "thank you Sir Tommy." She blushed a little at his grin. Just then there was a loud bang followed by the sound of people screaming. The foursome turned to see a horrific monster making its way towards them. They all looked at each other and nodded. Harnessing their powers, they fought the monster with everything all their might._

_It was awful to watch the others as the monster attacked them, especially her black knight. She flinched with every punch and kick but together they managed to defeat the monster. The victory was short-lived however because then Mesagorus appeared with Eel-sa and Zortrix. _

"_Princess Kiara, run! Get to safety!" Sir Tommy ordered as he and the other two knights charged at the creatures. Kiara ran to the edge of the woods where she could still see the monsters and her knights battling._

"_Where is she?" Mesagorus hissed. _

"_We won't let you take her," Sir Ethan shouted. He ran to fight the wizard but he was blown back by a powerful burst of energy. He landed hard on the ground, weak and unable to move. _

"_Give us the princess or suffer the same fate," Eel-sa threatened. _

"_NO!" Sir Connor yelled and tried to fight but he too was blasted. He landed next to Sir Ethan, in the same condition as him except he had been cut on the cheek. Princess Kiara wanted to go to out there and help them but one look from the Black Knight told her to stay where she was. _

"_Hand over the princess Black Knight," Zortrix ordered, "you have no choice."_

"_You won't touch her," Sir Tommy declared. The Black Knight was a far more-experienced fighter and was able to put up a fight but Eel-sa shot him with one of her own power blasts sending back to others. Seeing her knight fall was too much for Kiara. _

"_Tommy!" she screamed. All propriety and orders forgotten, she ran out on to the battlefield to kneel beside her special knight. _

"_Kiara no," Sir Tommy said weakly, "you must go. You have to."_

"_Never, I'm not leaving you," she vowed. They stared at each other for a long moment until someone laughed reminding them of where they were. _

"_How touching," Eel-sa drawled. "The princess and the Black Knight, isn't that precious? Hand over the powers and we'll let you live. If you try to fight us, we will destroy you all." Princess Kiara was so angry that her power surged through her, making her glow. _

"_You will not win," Kiara raised her hand and shot a beam of pure energy at the villains. The three monsters fell to the ground but Kiara was getting weaker, she couldn't hold on and was about to fall until she felt something grab her wrist. It was Sir Connor, followed by Sir Ethan, all three of them focused their power, channeling it into the beam. Zortrix and Eel-sa turned to ash but Mesagorus remained standing. _

"_I am not so weak," he taunted them. "You cannot destroy me." _

"_Think again Mesagorus," Sir Tommy had gotten to his feet and joined the others. The Black Knight looked at the princess as he put his hand on hers, strengthening the beam. Concentrating together, their powers destroyed Mesagorus. The people cheered at the destruction of the villain and the king and queen ran to hug their daughter. All four were proclaimed heroes and the party quickly began again but this time with far more cheer than ever before. Kiara surveyed the gathering happily, they had done it, they had saved the kingdom. She felt something touch her hand, it was the Black Knight. _

_He smiled at her, "Milady," he gestured to the dance area. "May I have this dance?"_

"_It would be an honour," Kiara allowed him to lead her and as she spun in her knight's arms she knew they would, and they did, live happily ever after. The End_

Tommy lowered the page in front of him, offering to help Mrs. Brown with the creative writing assignments was the best idea he had ever had. He wondered if Kira really meant it, well there was one way to find out.

The next day, Kira was surprised to see Tommy come in with Mrs. Brown. "Alright class, myself and Dr. Oliver went through your stories last night." Kira's mouth opened in horror that was not how she wanted Tommy to find out about her crush, in fact she didn't want him to find out at all. She snuck a glance at her teacher who smirked and she felt herself turn red.

Tommy resisted laughing out loud, the expression on Kira's face was priceless. Judging by her reaction and red face she did mean it, well that made things simple. "That's right and you all did fantastic jobs. I was surprised by your creativity, made me wonder where you got your inspiration." Kira buried her head in her arms and Tommy very nearly snorted. "But we've managed to narrow it down to the top three stories."

Mrs. Brown stepped in, "First prize is the opportunity to have your story published in a collection of amateur stories. And the winner is, Stephen!" Kira tried to clap for her classmate but Tommy was still watching her, amusement scrawled all over his face. Why oh why did she have to write that?

"Second place is Michelle," the girl next to Kira hopped up to accept some chocolates although Kira suspected she was more interested in that hug she got from Tommy. Oh no, she was not about to get jealous on top on everything else, Tommy could read her like a book. In fact, Tommy did catch her disgruntled look, how did he never notice this stuff before?

"Third place is Kira!" Kira awkwardly slid from her seat and kept her eyes down all the up to the front where she attempted to smile at Mrs. Brown while taking that chocolate. Then she turned to Tommy and barely heard some snickers from the man. She glared at him before receiving a brief hug, when she pulled away he surreptitiously placed a miniature yellow rose in her hand.

"Milady," he murmured.

"Thank you Sir Tommy," she whispered back. She took her seat and toyed with her flower. They looked at each other, now both of them were smirking. Graduation could not come fast enough.


End file.
